Remeber When
by Tigerlily Knotwise
Summary: What happens when your potions teacher is a death eater? What will the boys think when they find out their friend is a werewolf? Please R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowling's names, stuff or ideas and I have no money if you still wanna sue me....

A/N: This is my idea of what it was like when James and Lily and Remus, it's based on facts I have obtained through OoP and POA, so, it's not totally accurate, and I hope y'all like it!!

* * *

"Come Remus, it's almost time." Madame Pomfrey guided a shuffling Remus Lupin towards the large tree, prone to protection, the Whomping Willow. Madame Pomfrey prodded a small knot among the fighting branches, and they froze.

"Down you go." Remus slid down under a root, into a narrow passageway. Sweat poured off his face as he made his way down the earthy hallway to his residence of once a month. Remus climbed up into a small house, aptly named the Shrieking Shack, for once a month, Remus came here to have his unearthly transformation. Remus was a werewolf. As a small child, he was bitten by a werewolf, and at the time, there was nothing to be done about it, and, to this day, as far as he knew, there still was nothing to be done about it.

Remus lay down on the floor and braced himself for the awful sensation that would shortly follow. Hair began to sprout on his arms and legs, face and feet. His face stretched and contorted as his nose and mouth became a wet, slimy, muzzle. The bones in his legs and back crunched and snapped as they pressed into the thick hip and back of a large dog. The whites of his eyes disintegrated into a deep rusty brown. His pupils grew into double their normal size. His teeth stretched into menacing fangs, ravenous saliva dripping, and a long tail sprouted from his lower back. His hands and feet curled into strong, massive paws, and sharp claws protruded from the toes. His cries and yells sunk deep into his chest, and a low devilish growl emerged from his throat. His ears pricked up. It was over. He was a werewolf. Suddenly, he felt an urge. An urge to bite, to harm. To kill. Adrenaline surged through his veins. There was nothing in the shack that could satisfy his craving. Nothing, of course, except , himself. He lunged and sank his teeth deep into the flesh on his hip. A yelp of pain flew from his mouth, yet he continued. Soon, numerous punctures ravaged his sickly hide. It would be a long week.

* * *

"I don't like it Sirius, I don't like it at all," James Potter paced the Gryffindor common room.

"Once a month he disappears for a week, and he won't tell us why? I mean, of course, he's 'told' us why, but obviously it isn't the truth." James' messy dark hair fell in every which direction it could. His strong tall frame commanded attention by all around him.

"Just sit and relax, James. Honestly, Remus will tell us when he is good and ready to." Sirius Black lounged in a very large, very comfortable chair beside the fire. His thick black hair framed his handsome face. Stature similar to James, but a little taller. His dark eyes danced with the fire light.

"And for Gods sake Peter, stop chewing your nails! It's disgusting." Sirius spat.

"S-s-sorry Sirius. Can't help it. I'm just nervous, that's all. Can't stand not knowing what's wrong with Remus." Peter stuttered out. Peter Pettigrew was a short chunky boy, with thin mousy hair and a pointed nose. His stubby fingers and nails were chewed and bleeding from his sharp pointed abnormally large teeth.

"Oh come off it Peter. You're only worried because James is, admit it." Sirius knew the truth. Peter followed James, Sirius and Remus around because he looked up to them, so very much. He practically worshipped the ground they walked on.

"Stop pestering, Sirius. I guess we should just go to bed, there's nothing we can do." James scolded.

"Good idea James." Peter jumped up and scurried into line behind James. Sirius rolled his handsome eyes and followed.

* * *

A week later, Remus was escorted back to Gryffindor tower by Madame Pomfrey. She gave James, Sirius instructions to give him another's days rest. They nodded and said it would be done. The next day the four friends set out for breakfast in the Great Hall on a particularly beautiful Monday morning.

"Great day for Quidditch, eh boys?" James whistled. The other 3 nodded in agreement. James, Sirius and Remus took healthy portions of all thier food while Peter was stuffing his ruddy face with it. Once a spot of plate shone through the food, he covered it with something else. Ate much like a Baslisk he did, eating everything in sight, eating lots and in huge amounts each time. After the 4–3 of them finished, waiting for Peter stop piling the delicious food upon his collapsing plate, they headed for Charms with the small and squeaky Proff. Flitwick.

"Today is levitation again." Peter informed the group.

"Great. Maybe I'll send you across the room to Evans Potter," Sirius laughed.

"You wish!!"

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review. (Please, if you don't like it, don't swear...) What will happen when Sirius and James discover Remus' strange disorder? Keep reading!


	2. Potter stpry chap 2

**Chapter 2**

_Cowards, pompous cowards, all of them. _Severus Snape's beady black eyes peeked out between his long greasy black hair, over top of his abnormally large nose at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. _The way he flirts with that Evans girl, it's revolting...I nearly vomit at the sight. He thinks he's so great, being seeker and all, and then being so 'smart', humph. I'll show him. That Potter and his little fan club. The Imperious curse...yes...that will do.....he'll never know what hit him...._

"Alright there Snivellus? You're looking paler than usual." James teased across the room.

Severus broke his menacing stare and returned to his notes.

_Snivellus? Humph. He'll regret that...Snivellus...he'll be sniveling....along with his pretty little pack._ Professor Flitwick's shrill voice brought him back the classroom from his dark thoughts.

"Alright everyone! Repeat after me! Wingardiam Leviosa."

"Wingardumlevosa." James, Sirius and Remus muttered while Peter followed Flitwick's every move.

"It's Wingardiam Leviosa." A smooth, silky voice corrected behind them. The three boys turned to see the lovely Lily Evans smiling sarcastically down on them. A tall, slim red-head, Lily was smart, funny, and incredibly pretty. She also happened to be James' pick of the girls.

"Alright then, Evans. Show me how it's done." James smirked back.

"Wingardiam Leviosa" The feather on the desk in front of her lifted gently into the air.

"Excellent Ms. Evans. Look here class, she's got it!" Proff. Flitwick squeaked from atop his stack of books so very high. Soon, however, the feather plummeted to the floor.

"A bit more flick I think, Ms. Evans. The feather will remain levitated longer." Flitwick suggested.

"Yes Evans. A bit more flick." Sirius mimicked.

"Alright then, show me." Lily retorted.

"Very well. Wingardiam Leviosa" With a swish and flick, the feather gracefully flew in the air, and floated lightly until Sirius brought it down.

"Show off."

"Thank you."

_How I'd love to see the pathetic looks on their faces...yes, so pathetic they would be..._Severus was back to contemplating the deaths of James and his crew. No one really knew why he was such a dark boy. So full of hatred he was. So full of darkness. He had family problems, was the assumption. No one bothered to ask the troubled pale boy in the black clothes from the corner what made him so angry. His parents, it was said, were following this new dark wizard, this new dark lord. He called himself Lord Voldemort. He had incredible powers, so it was rumored. Very smooth and seductive, people had heard. Severus had met a boy his age through his parent's friends, The Malfoys, a very wealthy family with two children. They had a son, Lucious, who somewhat befriended Severus, to an extent. He was not to bother Lucious at school, unless he was alone. So, some people said Lucious was Severus' only friend, if you could even call him that. The Malfoys' other child, Katherine, was a year younger than Lucious, and disliked everyone but her brother very much. She clung to Lucious during combined classes, and when she had time to herself, she spent it in the library, or in the Slytherin common room. Lucious, with the family's characteristic punishing red eyes, grey pale skin, perfectly manicured blonde hair, and the deep green and black of the Slytherin house, was an "Example" as he said, to the younger years. Well, maybe to the Slytherins. To the stately house of Gryffindor, the Malfoys were nothing but a family of wealth and hatred. James and his group disliked Severus very much, but they disliked Lucious even more. Lucious, constantly with his derogatory comments to James and his peers. His comments about James' skills as a seeker had only become worse when Lucious was accepted as the Slytherin seeker. This had angered James to such an extreme level that he and Lucious had gotten into a fight after a Quidditch match, resulting in suspension, and almost expulsion, the worst fate of a Hogwarts student.

"That will be all for today, class. Study up on levitation charms, there may be a quiz tomorrow." Proff. Flitwick informed the class.

As they packed their books, Severus smiled. Potions next, with Professor Lestrange...James would suffer.....


	3. Potter story chap3

**Chapter 3**

"**Your ingredients and instruction are written on the black board. If you follow them correctly, you should produce a shrinking potion. Feed it to your animal, and observe, then record your results. They should be at least two scrolls long, and be handed in at the end of this class. Am I clear?" Professor Lestrange announced the day's assignment to the Slytherin/Gryffindor class before him. A murmured "Yes" sounded throughout the small classroom. Severus was pleased. Potions was James' weakest subject. It was, however, the strongest class for the Slytherins, as their teacher was also Head of Slytherin. This gave them a slight advantage, at which the Gryffindor House seethed. Severus sat with Lucious Malfoy, Kingsley Flint and a host of other Slytherins. He observed James and his crew from afar.**

"**You're doing that wrong, you know." Remus pointed a bony finger at Sirius' cauldron, which was bubbling and frothing as it lay unattended by it's steward, who was turned from it, flirting with the pretty girls behind him. **"**Oh Remus, relax. If you're that worried, you might consider doing it yourself." Sirius' mischievous eyes played as the girls giggled at his wit. Remus rolled his eyes and continued in the work with the cauldron in front of him.**

"**So, are you going to the Quidditch match, the next day after tomorrow?" James smiled playfully at his ingenious choice of words.  
****Lily smiled. "Well, I am, if you must know. I'll be cheering for Gryffindor, as always." She smiled back and twisted a strand of flaming red hair around her finger.  
**"**So, you'll be in the front row then?" James inquired.  
**"**Yes, front row." Lily confirmed.  
**"**Alright then. I'll see you there." James winked and moved back to his steaming cauldron. **

**_Odd, _James thought. _Mine's blue and steamy, Remus' is green and bubbly…_Professor Lestrange interrupted his thoughts.**

"**How many pinches of moon-dust did you put in here Potter?"  
****James shook. "Um, 5?"  
**"**The instructions clearly state 4."  
**"**I'm sorry Professor."  
**"**How many dried bat tongues?"  
**"**Um, the instructions say 6."  
**"**I wrote them Potter I know what they say, how many did you put in?"  
**"**Well, I believe it was 6…"  
**"**Wrong. You put in 4, resulting in the blue color. The steam is attributed to your over use of moon-dust. You receive and "F" on this assignment,"  
**"**Professor—"  
**"**Complete for me a 6 scroll essay on shrinking potions, to be handed in on the next class."  
**"**Professor! I—"  
**"**Next class Potter, or detention."**

**James grumbled and cleaned out his cauldron, then began his essay. It would be a long night.**

**Severus smiled. How perfect. James would be allowed less time on the Quidditch Pitch to practice for the next match. Slytherin may have a chance yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** This a total A/U, some of the stuff really has some holes, I know.. lolz... but yea.. and I know Slughorn is suppost to be the potions teacher, that'll come into play, no worries! Sorry this took so long to update, I was really having trouble with the plot line... I thought this was nice and long, I hope you like it, please please R&R! (Swears and flames not welcome.)

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatley don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, tho I think if I did, I'd be reallty rich...lolz! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"NO, LONGBOTTOM!" Sirius screamed as Frank Longbottom, back-up Seeker for the Gryffindor team, followed the Quaffle once again, ignoring the Snitch, the object of a Seeker's attention.

"You're the bloody Seeker! Not a Chaser! If James can't play in the next match, you've got to be on your game. We cannot afford to lose that match."

Sirius ruffled his hair with frustration. He sighed as he pulled his handsome face down.

"Let's call it a day, team. Longbottom, I want you here tomorrow night for practice, 6:30. Be here."

Frank hung his head as he landed and dismounted his Cleansweep. Sirius left the change rooms hung with gold and red banners, and climbed the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor tower, all the while quietly fuming. When he entered the room, he found James, Remus and Peter sitting by the fire. The rest of the room was deserted. James looked angry.

"How was practice?" He asked bitterly.

"Bloody terrible. Longbottom's got loads of work to do if we've even got a _chance_ at winning Saturday's match." He slumped down beside Remus in a large, squishy red arm chair.

"Well no one is better than James at Seeker, we know that." Peter chimed in happily.

James' pout turned into a small smile. It was true, of course. James was one of the best Seekers Hogwarts had seen in years. No one could doubt that. Not even the pompous Slytherins.

James stuck his ink stained fingers down into the deep pocket of his robes and pulled out the small golden Snitch he kept. He let it fly a few feet in front of him before snatching it back up.

"Where'd you get that?" Remus asked.

"Nicked it." James replied casually.

Sirius laughed. "No wonder Malfoy couldn't find one while we were playing."

"Brilliant," laughed James. "Let's nick all the Slytherin equipment before their practice next day!"

Remus frowned. "James, you've got enough work to do, especially with that essay – which, by the way, you've barely started. Four scrolls in two days, and that on top of all you other homework? Don't put another detention on top of that." He pushed James' parchment across the table. James started down at it, where there was only a title and one sentence written across the top. He started at it hard, as if willing it to write itself.

"Oh come off it, Remus. I've got loads of time. I didn't go to Quidditch today because I didn't want Lestrange catching me down on the pitch, when I 'Should have been doing my homework.'" James quoted the last.

Sirius and Peter laughed, as James had sounded just like Remus.

Remus sighed. "Well, I'm off to bed, you three. Good night." He closed hi books, rolled up his parchment and tucked it into his bag as he left the common room.

Sirius yawned. "Guess we'd better head off too."

James and Peter followed Sirius out of the warm cozy room, leaving the embers of the fire burning warmly in the fireplace. James paused at the window before the dormitory steps. He looked out over the castle grounds. He sighed as his eyes fell upon the moonlit Quidditch pitch.

As he stared, wishing he could have been at the day's practice, he saw a dark figure moving across the grass. James squinted and pressed his nose against the cool glass. The figure was gone just as soon as it had came. James shrugged. His imagination was running away with him, a sure sign he was over tired. After a good night's sleep, he was sure he would realize that what he had thought he'd just seen was indeed nothing at all. Just his imagination.

* * *

Remus' quill scratched quietly on his parchment. He and the others were in Transfiguration, taking notes as Professor McGonnagoll dictated to them. The four friends were in their usual seats at the back. 

James and Sirius were goofing off, as they always did _every_ class. James was playing with his Snitch, much to the admiration of the Hufflepuff girls across the aisle.

Sirius was leaning forward chatting quietly with Marietta Jacobs, a tall slim black girl with dancing brown eyes and long, thick, black hair. Sirius fancied her, and was determined she accompany them on their next Hogsmeade weekend.

Peter was silent while furiously taking as many notes as possible. Frank Longbottom sat a few rows in front of Remus. He appeared as though he was asleep, as his head was lying comfortably in his arms, which were crossed on the desk.

Remus' thoughts drifted. He looked at James, Sirius and Peter. _'They deserve to know the truth',_ he thought. _'They're my friends. They wouldn't turn me away…'_ He swallowed and glanced at the others.

'_Or would they?'_

* * *

It was the second night James had stayed up late. Tonight, however, as Remus had predicted, he was completing his potions essay that he had previously neglected. He leafed through his worn textbook for the proper ingredients and procedure of the shrinking potion. He now had one paragraph written down. James sighed and looked at the clock on the wall above the fireplace. It read 12:30 am 

James stood and walked to his favorite window in all of Hogwarts. The very same window he was sure he had seen the cloaked figure on the Quidditch pitch two days earlier.

As he wiped the foggy condensation away with his warm hand, he quickly glanced around the grounds. James did a double-take at the Quidditch pitch. He was not imagining it this time. There were two people on the pitch. They were facing each other, both wearing the same heavy black cloak. It was hard to tell in the dark night, but it seemed the two people were getting ready to duel, as they raised their wands.

James suddenly gasped after a small inhale. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breathe. His heart rate picked up and he didn't want to look away. Who were the two figures? James was afraid to even blink.

'_What is going on?'_ he whispered.

Less than a second later, the figures were gone, as if they had heard James' whisper and were frightened away.

He stared for another moment, hoping to catch another glimpse of the figures. When none came after several seconds, he walked back slowly to his armchair. He was quite sure the two people were indeed, gone. James slumped down in the cozy comfort of the chair. He had soon drifted off to sleep, quill in hand, essay incomplete, dreams vaguely buzzing with shadowy cloaked figures.

* * *

"One more kiss, Marietta, please. No one will catch us." Sirius whispered playfully into the soft chocolate skinned ear beside him. 

A girlish giggle escaped plump, glossy lips. "Sirius you _dog_," Marietta chuckled. "You know you can't have another. You're just selfish."

Sirius' eyes danced. _'I must be dreaming,'_ he thought. _'I hope no one pinches me.'_

Too late.

Sirius awoke in the boys' dormitory, snoring bodies lying in beds around him. _'Bloody brilliant,'_ he thought angrily. _'Why d'you always have to know it's too good to be true?'_ He reprimanded himself again and frustratingly flipped over his thoughts, turning from his sweet dream to Quidditch. There was another Quidditch practice tonight. Hopefully with Longbottom's extra time on the pitch, he would play half-decently later. Though, it didn't matter. James would be playing in the match. That was that.

Sirius sighed and rolled back over to look at his clock. He gave it a nudge. The clock yawned, blinked, then said,

"Good morning Master Black. The time is 7:00 am. Have a good day."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Sirius sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He yawned widely, stood and stretched. The others would be waking soon. He walked to his trunk and pulled out some clean clothes. He tugged off his warm pajamas and put on the fresh robes.

As he trudged down the seven long flights of stairs to breakfast, Sirius shook off the rejection of Marietta's refusal. No one refused Sirius Black a kiss! No one! He loved the way the light caught her dark eyes, the way her hair swung behind her as she walked. He loved how her lips, always so plump and beautiful, always shined with some new gloss flavor. Marietta Jacobs would be his.

As usual, Sirius was one of the first in the dining hall. He heaped his plate with scrambled eggs, toast, sausages and bacon, hash-browns and ham. He also poured a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He took a long swig. It slid coolly down his throat in a delicious fashion. Lots of pulp. Just the way he loved it.

After two large helpings of everything, and a very full stomach later, Sirius walked out of a now much more full Great Hall, and back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Island Pineapple." Sirius grinned at the Fat Lady.

"Indeed." She yawned and swung open.

He walked towards the roaring fireplace, and saw something he had not noticed when he'd come down for breakfast. A tall, robed figure was curled into an armchair nearest the fire, an unmistakably messy nest of hair visible just above the back of the chair.

Sirius chuckled and sauntered over. On the table beside the chair was an essay, titled '_"Shrinking Potions and the Proper Procedure for Creating Them" By James Potter_.'

Sirius crept closer to the slumbering student, then pulled back as laughter threatened to destroy the joke. He swallowed his laughter and yelled, as loud as he could right in James' ear, "JAMES POTTER WAKE UP!"

* * *

James leapt out of the chair at top speed as though he'd been scalded. His face was ghostly white, his blood-shot eyes darted around the Common Room, flashing from laughing face to laughing face. His hazel eyes set first upon the brilliant green of Lily Evans'. She was laughing heartily, and James felt his pale cheeks flush. In an instant, his eyes next lit upon the dancing and sparkling brown eyes of Sirius Black. There was nothing else to do, except laugh. 

James clapped Sirius on the back and grinned, as Sirius wiped tears from his, and choked out, "You should have seen your face, mate." The room roared with collective laughter, and James couldn't help but join in. Sirius whispered, "Priceless."


End file.
